Un autre futur
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Bob est un jeune pyromage à qui la vie ne réussit pas. Et ce sentiment ne va faire que s'amplifier face à la réussite d'un certain Théo de Silverberg.


_Coucou tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, à la demande générale, du fluffy -' Ce sera du Thélthazard, parce que je l'ai promis à Maddey. Après ça, on retourne sur Royaume en Perdition, et ensuite je vous fait une deathfic bien horrible comme j'aime. Ne mentez pas, je sais que vous adorez ça ! En attendant, je vous laisse avec ça, pour vous remettre de ce que j'ai écrit hier. Encore désolée pour le Grunléo XDD Par ailleurs, n'oubliez pas de suivre notre fanbase presque officielle d'Aventures ! Si vous vous ennuyez, une pile de fanfictions est là pour vous divertir !_

 **Disclaimer :** Balthazard Octavius Barnabé est la propriété du grand, du magnifique Bob Lennon. Théo de Silverberg est la propriété de Fred. Aventures apparatient à Bazar du Grenier. Je suis la maman du Thélthazard. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits et je vole les Mojitos dans le placard de Mahyar.

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est un petit Alternate Universe, Théo et Bob sont enfants ^^

 **UN AUTRE FUTUR**

La cloche sonna le début de la récréation dans une académie à mauvaise réputation dans l'extrème sud du Cratère. Dans une salle de classe mal-ventilée, Balthazard Octavius Barnabé s'ennuyait ferme. Pas de récréation pour lui et sa classe, à cause d'un devoir surveillé, que le jeune pyromage en devenir avait déjà terminé, depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Les autres... Et bien, les autres continuaient d'écrire. Certains lui lançaient des regards mauvais entre deux lignes.

Dans un soupir, Bob se mit à scruter l'extérieur. De l'autre côté de la cour caillouteuse, les apprentis paladins sortaient à leur tour. Ils étaient un peu les "stars" de l'académie, et la fierté de leur professeur. Le pyromage les jalousait. Lui aussi avait postuler pour rentrer dans l'élite. Mais dès lors où il avait dû avouer qu'il était un demi-diable, on l'avait rejeté comme un malpropre. "Trop risqué", soit disant. On l'avait balancé dans cette classe de niveau médiocre, où il s'ennuyait à mourir. Tout ce qu'ils étudiaient, il l'avait déjà vu par lui-même.

Et le voilà. Théo de Silverberg. Le "chouchou" de tous. Bob le détestait. Il ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais pour lui, Théo représentait tout ce que Bob ne serait jamais, de par sa condition. Il était riche, il avait une famille aimante et un futur garanti, là où lui n'était même pas sûr d'avoir assez de sous pour survivre encore une semaine. Il était tellement populaire que même les professeurs lui permettait des choses habituellement interdites aux autres élèves. Bob tourna le regard, et relu une vingtième fois sa copie.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut la libération. Bob rangea tranquillement ses livres, et emprunta le couloir. C'est là qu'il commença à se sentir suivi. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit une robe rouge, et il comprit. Il accéléra légèrement le pas. Le problème, c'est que, à cause de son intelligence hors normes, Bob était constamment martyrisé, insulté et humilié par ses camarades de classe. Puisqu'il est bien connu que tout ce qui n'est pas normal doit être un souffre-douleur.

Bob décida de tourner aux intersections, espérant les semer. Cependant, ils ne lâchaient pas l'affaire. Et ce que devait arriver arriva. Bob se retrouva coincé dans un cul-de-sac. Paniqué, il tenta de faire demi-tour, mais c'était trop tard. Un jet de flammes passa à quelques centimères de son visage, le faisant sursauter. Ils étaient trois. Amaras, le caïd de la classe, et ses deux esclaves, qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil. Bob recula, en serrant ses livres contre lui.

"Je veux pas vous faire de mal, déclara calmement Bob. Dégagez de là.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur tête de pioche ?!"

Bob serra les dents. Ils voulaient le mettre en colère. Depuis l'épisode du recrutement des paladins, tous connaissaient sa vraie nature. Et bien sûr, certains crétins, comme ces trois-là, n'hésitaient pas à retourner son côté démoniaque contre lui-même. Bob avait énormément de mal à se contrôler, et ces abrutis n'aidaient en rien.

"Disparaissez, où je vous jure que...

\- Que quoi ? Tu vas nous... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Choqué, Bob ne contrôla pas le jet de flammes qui quitta ses mains. Il s'enfonça dans la poitrine de son "camarade" de classe, le tuant sur le coup. Le pyromage observa ses mains, puis il recula, en bégayant, à la vue des deux sbires qui se rapprochaient de lui.

"Je... Je suis désolé, j'voulais pas lui faire de mal. J'ai pas contrôlé."

Il se mit à trembler légèrement. Pourtant, dans sa tête, le démon n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ses mains se levèrent, deux flammes brûlèrent les deux autres mages. Bob se mit à courir vers la sortie, les larmes aux yeux, effrayé. Il traversa la cour, puis sauta au dessus de la barrière, avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois, malgré les hurlements de ses professeurs lui demandant de revenir tout de suite.

Il courrut très longtemps comme ça, toujours tout droit, évitant les arbres de justesse. Quand soudain, quelque chose le heurta de plein fouet, sur le côté. Il roula sur le sol, en hurlant de terreur, puis essaya de se relever. On le plaqua au sol, et une épée vint se coller contre son cou.

"Au nom de l'inquisition, t'es en état d'arrêstation."

Bob se calma légèrement, et releva les yeux. Au dessus de lui, Théo de Silverberg, menaçant, le visage rouge. Il l'avait suivi. Il retira son épée, en voyant que Bob le regardai. Il semblait gêné. Il s'abaissa près de son oreille.

"Fais semblant d'être mort, okay ? Je te dirais quand tu pourras bouger."

Bob ferma les yeux. Faire le mort, tout un art chez lui. Il sentit Théo le couvrir d'un truc liquide, sur la poitrine, puis il y eut des voix.

"Bien joué Silverberg. Tu viens de nous débarrasser d'un poids. Emmène son corps ailleurs, et brûle-le. Je ne veux pas que la réputation de l'Académie soit salie par les meurtres d'un demi-diable.

\- Oui madame."

Des pas qui s'éloignent. Théo, doucement, secoua Bob, qui ouvrit les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient toutes seules, alors que son regard se posa sur un liquide rougeâtre, étalé sur sa robe.

"Enfuis-toi avant qu'elle ne revienne. Je me débrouillerai."

Bob, perturbé, laissa Théo le relever, puis, avec un regard compatissant, reprit sa course. C'était le comble. Théo de Silverberg venait de lui sauver la vie. Le pyromage se stoppa un instant. Finalement, la vie dans les bois, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'avait plus à subir les moqueries de ses camarades. Cependant, il se fit une promesse. Dès que Théo serait diplômé, il retournerai le voir, pour le remercier. Histoire d'être quittes.

* * *

 _Boarf, pas très satisfaite de cet OS._


End file.
